


【錘基】Papabubble

by izaya050452



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaya050452/pseuds/izaya050452
Summary: 很不萬聖節的萬聖節文。有大BUG，不是歡樂文，應該也不虐。真的，完全跟歡慶聖誕節無關，僅提及糖果。





	【錘基】Papabubble

**Author's Note:**

> 警語：Thor沒有救回Loki、Loki是自救。  
故事小綱：彈指事件過後，Thor連三年在萬聖節收到味道熟悉的糖果，然還有三封綠色的拼貼信，沒有署名。  
時間線：彈指、砍了紫薯頭之後的六年之間。  
地點：Thor的小屋子。

金色長髮的神祇覺得今天一大早起來就相當不舒服，像是有人一直壓在他的肩頭上一樣，可能是他胖了得後遺症，他也就沒有多加留意。 

Thor將他雜亂無髒的頭髮綁在腦後，他隨手抓了一把彩虹糖就往嘴裡塞，吃的拉里邋遢的也沒人會在背後恥笑他說“哥哥，你這樣可有損阿斯嘉德王儲的形象。” 

再也不會有了，所以他放任自己一窩髒亂。 

聽說今天是萬聖節，那又怎麼樣呢？沒人會來新阿斯嘉德跟他們說什麼“不給糖就搗蛋”之類討糖惡作劇的童言話語，說真的，這讓Thor想到了那個勇敢、犧牲、拯救自己的愚蠢弟弟。 

“好吧，我不該罵Loki愚蠢，不該罵他是糟糕的弟弟，但禍從口出，這就是我的報應，孤獨終身…什麼？你說我還有一半的人民？是啊，但人民跟家人還是有差別的，就算我當阿斯嘉德的人民是我的家人，但還是有差。”

金髮神祇灌下了今天的第十瓶啤酒，難喝，沒別的評語，但至少能讓他暫時別想起飛船被炸毀的那天。 

“扣扣扣”的敲門聲傳來，Thor無奈的起身開門，一開門女武神就聞到一股濃濃的酒精味，她覺得看到了以前的自己，她遞了一箱造型糖果在神王的手上，緩緩開口。 

「剛剛有個快遞寄來的，我知道你不會拆封，所以我就幫你拆了。」Thor接過一箱糖果，上面的圖案是一隻胖橘貓，就像現在的自己，「我不知道是誰送了，箱子上沒有署名。」 

「…沒關係，誰寄的也不是很重要。」Thor抱著紙箱送走了Valkyrie，他拆了一包塞了兩顆進嘴裡，甜甜的、是橘子味，很奇妙的是──明明是第一次看到的糖果，味道卻非常懷念，就像小時候跟弟弟進廚房偷吃的傳統糖果。 

金髮神祇忍不住的又多塞了幾顆。 

沒過幾天糖果就被吃完了，但Thor還想吃，他上網查了資料後發現那是西班牙的手工糖，他網購了一箱、等了三天，當糖果送來時阿斯嘉德的神王有那麼一點點開心，但可惜這次讓他失望了，味道完全不一樣，不是他熟悉的味道。 

剩下的糖果被分給附近的孩子們吃掉了。 

又過了一年，今天是萬聖節。 

神王的頭髮變得更油了，已經完全失去多年前的光彩，但Thor依舊不在乎，他帶著耳機、手裡拿著遊戲機，正在跟寇格跟米克玩連線對戰，他心情不是很好，對方隊友實在太賤了，不停的放狠話，Thor便打開對講機罵了回去。 

「喔喔喔！你竟然敢罵我朋友，小心我現在就衝進你家，把你的手指剁下來，再塞進你的X眼裡！！」“碰”一聲，對講機被狠狠的掛斷了。 

“扣扣扣”，打開門後Valkyrie手裡拿著那箱讓Thor想了一年的糖果，他開心的接過手卻發想重量不對，他看了眼箱子裡的內容物，沒有糖果，只有一罐罐的沐浴精、洗髮精跟護髮霜，整整六罐之多。 

「…這是什麼？」Thor看著Valkyrie，女武神雙手環胸解釋道。 

「上面有字，你看的懂的，是去年送糖果的人送來的。」Valkyrie搜了搜自己的褲子，她遞了一張卡片給了依舊一身酒氣的神王，「這次還付了一封信，記得別急著丟火爐。」 

女武神離開時Thor還呆愣在原地。 

「嘿嘿，怎麼啦？不打電動了嗎？」寇格跟米格靠了上來，看見一封綠色的信後催促著Thor將它打開，Thor慢慢的打開那個讓自己想起Loki的綠色信封，裡頭是用報紙拼貼而成的字句，看來對方並不想讓Thor知道自己是誰，不管是紙箱還是信全部都沒有署名。 

“想要糖果，就把頭髮跟身體洗一洗。”信紙上只留下短短的兩句話。 

「好奇怪的內容。」米格發出聲響同意了寇格的回應。

Thor摸了摸自己的油髮，再摸摸自己像山羊的鬍子，“好吧…最近是頹廢了點，就看在糖果的份上，去洗澡吧…” 

將信收進信封，Thor找了一個房間算是乾淨的地上放下了信，他抱著一大箱的沐浴用品進了浴室，放好熱水泡了進去，神王舒服的嘆了一口長氣，他都忘了──原來泡澡這麼舒服。 

Thor泡在熱水裡，他想起以前很小很小的時候，他跟Loki也常一起泡澡，他們會互相搓對方的背、在對方的鼻子上抹泡泡，然後最先洗到脫皮的永遠是弟弟。 

Thor苦笑了幾聲，他想起來為什麼自己怠慢不天天泡澡了，因為他心臟會攪痛，而且這幾瓶沐浴用品的味道…也像阿斯嘉德的沐浴露，這讓他更難受了一些。 

像是算準時機一樣，當Thor吹乾頭髮下樓時，Valkyrie又敲響了大門，「那人剛剛又折回來送了這箱東西，這應該才是你要的糖果。」Valkyrie目測了一下重量，跟一年前那箱差不多，應該是糖果沒錯。 

「那人走很久了嗎？」Thor急急忙忙的問著。 

「？走一段時間了，因為他只送到港口，沒有走進來。」

「好吧。」Thor接過箱子，打開後是印有粉紅豬圖案的糖果，也跟現在的自己一樣，過了一年Thor又變得更胖了，他馬上拆開一包，這次他只吃了一顆，甜甜的、是阿斯嘉德的草莓糖果。 

這次Thor會慢點吃，因為他一年就這麼兩三包糖果可以回憶過去。 

又過了一年，今天是什麼節日就不說了。 

Thor提前洗好了澡，他可不想像去年一樣又收到一箱沐浴用品，今天房子裡只有他自己一個人，房間相當的亂，Thor坐在沙發上看電視，等了老半天，Valkyrie都沒來敲門送包裹。 

正打算起身去詢問時，突然一封熟悉的綠色信封從窗戶飄了進來，Thor一看到那綠色信封就覺得沒好事，果不其然，一打開，上面的拼貼字句寫得： 

“如果想要糖果，就在今天之內把屋子整理乾淨。” 

「Odin的鬍子！吃個糖怎麼問題這麼多！」雖然口頭上在抱怨，但Thor還是拿起風暴戰斧將不要的東西通通劈成粉末，在用掃把將灰塵打掃乾淨。

但是這動靜實在太過強烈，整個阿斯嘉德的居民都望向了爆著閃電的神王小房子，連站在港口簽收包裹的Valkyrie都聽得到雷霆之神的怒吼。 

「今天是怎麼了？做夢夢到那個髒東西了？」Valkyrie加快了簽收了動作，將簽收單交還給送貨員後，她抱著紙箱轉頭就走，到底發生什麼事才會讓Thor突然砸房子，希望只是做夢才好… 

送貨員看著霹靂啪啦散閃著藍色閃電的房子，他的嘴角微微上揚，過沒多久直接消失在港口處。 

「Thor，大中午的你在幹嘛！？拆房子啊！」這次Valkyrie懶的再敲門了、直接踹開大門進入室內，看見整理過後、乾淨一輪的房間時，女武神倒吸了一口氣，「你吃錯藥了嗎？」 

金髮神祇大口的喘著氣，只是整理了一下房間而已他就喘的跟小狗一樣，他的體力大不從前，他開始考慮是不是要開始減肥了，Thor坐在沙發上，看著一臉驚恐的Valkyrie，沒辦法，前三年的他太頹廢了，任誰看到都會驚訝的。 

“Thor，你也該振作一點了吧？” 

「妳剛剛有說話嗎？」他盯著女武神。 

「沒有，我還有事先去忙了，如果你能一直讓房子維持現在這樣那不是挺好的嘛！拜拜啦！」將糖果放在桌子上，女武神輕輕的關上門回到了自己的崗位上。 

看著被關上的大門口，Thor疑惑的抓抓自己到圓肚，「…所以剛剛那個是幻聽？」 

只疑惑幾秒，金髮神祇決定先拆糖果在說──這是的糖果沒圖案只有一個T跟L，紅綠穿插的色彩又讓Thor想起了Loki，他吃了一顆綠色的L薄荷糖後全身癱坐在沙發上，他無聲的哭了。 

過了兩年，這兩年的萬聖節Thor都沒有收到糖果，但卻收到了兩封拼貼信。 

“因為身體不適，所以不能給你送上糖果，作為賠禮，我能實現你一個願望，記住只有一個。” 

“過了一年，我的身體依然不適，你想好了嗎？” 

Thor收到信的第一年很認真的想了自己想要什麼，但大多是一個普通人類給不起的東西，但－－ 

“你怎麼知道阿斯嘉德的糖果味道” 

“怎麼做出來的” 

“還有那個沐浴露也是” 

“我覺得你好像一直在觀察我，連我家亂、變胖都知道”等之類的疑問倒是有一堆。 

Thor決定他的願望了，卻不知道該把信寄去哪裡…“Odin的鬍子，我不會是被整了吧！” 

但過沒多久，Thor也沒閒情逸致想糖果跟信還有願望的事了，他被Banner跟Rocket Raccoon騙上了飛船，為尋找無限寶石之旅做上準備，雖然──Thor是那個坐在椅子上、呼呼大睡、幾乎沒幫上忙的那個。 

“Thor．Odinson，你該也該振作點，別每天像個死人一樣躺在椅子上。”一道聲音傳進Thor的耳朵裡，他不知道是誰在叫他，聲音輕飄飄的根本無法辨認聲線，可能是幻聽吧？他想著選擇繼續睡下去。 

「該死的！為什麼還看得到那髒東西！」平行世界的Thanos來著，他掃平一切的坐在廢墟的正中央，他們別無選擇只能再跟他打一場，且不能讓他碰到寶石。 

但這算是命運捉弄人吧？手套還是被他搶走並戴上，這時的Thor被打趴在地上起不來，Tony試著阻止Thanos彈指，那裡頭可還有用Natasha的性命換來的靈魂寶石啊！怎能那他再彈指一次。 

“Thor．Odinson，你是變胖所以手腳不靈活了嗎？把他的手給我砍下來不就解決了！”又是那道飄渺的嗓音，他生氣了，Thor還是聽得出來，這口氣怎麼有點像弟弟？

他用風暴戰斧支撐身體、一記雷霆爆發在Thanos跟Tony都沒有注意到情況下把前者的手給砍了下來，Tony因為後座力被拋飛出去，在快要撞上石壁時被彼得跟羅德接住。 

「我說過我會讓你付出代價。」拿起掉在身邊的無限手套，丟棄裡頭血肉模糊的手臂，Thor套了上去並彈了一記響指。 

Thanos帶了的軍隊全形成粉末，不會再有下一次，因為金髮神王心裡的願望是“除掉所以平行世界的Thanos軍隊”，而是否影響他的女兒，看看還站在那裡的平行世界Gamora就知道了。 

“你看你，這不是還有神王風範的嗎？害我浪費神力來看你，這些時間你得想辦法賠我才行。” 

「Loki！？」 

神王對著一片漆黑的天空叫著，所有人看向變得殘破不堪的雷霆之神，Steve一跛一跛的慢慢靠近他，拍拍對方的肩膀說著，「結束了，Thor，我們回去吧，你的手也需要治療。」 

焦黑的手臂一點知覺都沒有，但他是神，這種傷他握一下風暴戰斧就會好了，不過他真的需要有人幫他把無限手套剝離手臂，於是他點點頭，又看著一下天空才跟著其他英雄回到神盾局。 

離大戰結束後又過了一個禮拜，美國隊長帶著六顆寶石回到的他們應呆的位置，他從回來的皮姆博士那裡拿到了想對應的皮姆例子，足夠他來回六趟，但史考克在清點例子數量的時候發現少了一瓶。 

「誰偷拿走了皮姆例子？」Scott匍匐在地的尋找著那一小罐紅色液體，別人當那是草莓果醬吃下肚就不好了。

「是我拿走了。」原本應該自己獨自一人回來的Steve，現在身後卻多了一個熟悉的身影，當她拿下面罩後，Banner跟Clint喜極而泣的撲了上去。

「Nat！」 

「嗨，我回來了。」紅髮女特工拍了拍兩個在自己身上抹眼淚跟鼻涕的大男人，她看向Steve說著，「好了，你能告訴我你是怎麼辦到的了嗎？」 

「一魂換一魂，我只是把妳的靈魂換回來而已。」Steve轉著手上多出來的戒指，他笑的很開心，除了巴基以為沒人知道為什麼，「其實我也是去賭賭看，但沒想到真的能行。」 

不管什麼原因，人能回來總是好的，他們帶著Natasha去見其他一樣想念她的英雄們，大家的歡笑聲又充滿著剛打好基建的基地裡。 

Banner甚至沒想過自己彈指時的願望能影響到Natasha，他救不回女特工的靈魂，但救回了她的肉體，當美國隊長帶著靈魂寶石去歸還的時候，Natasha完好無損的躺在祭壇下，除了沒呼吸心跳，不然看起來就跟沉睡無意。 

而靈魂歸還時，女特工自然而然的睜開了眼睛，恢復原本的心跳及呼吸。 

「Thor你要不要跟我們走？」Rocket Raccoon爬上Thor的肩膀，無視船長的吶喊正在邀約新夥伴加入。 

「I am Groot！」Groot也相當的興奮。 

「嘿嘿，我才是船長，你們約個屁啦！」Quill咬著三明治，他只是好心送那個剛恢復原狀、沒那麼頹廢、但依舊胖肚子的雷霆之神回阿斯嘉德罷了，結果那兩個小兔崽仔竟然跟著Thor一起跳下飛船，還開約了。 

消失五年，他虧大了，臭火箭怎麼看怎麼比較喜歡那個圓圓的雷神。 

「當然好，不過，你們得等我一下才行。」 

「那你最好快點，我是很忙的。」Quill跳下飛船說著。

「忙著吃三明治？喔喔！那可真的是很忙。」Rocket Raccoon嘴砲了回去。 

Thor聽了他們你一句我一句的爭吵、慢慢走回到他的小髒屋，他快速的打掃了一下房子，讓整體看起來不要太凌亂，再打掃的過程中他找了一張白紙跟黑筆，將願望寫好後，Thor將信封進其中一個綠色信封，並將它放在在乾淨的桌子上。 

「我會回來的，明年萬聖節見。」 

最後大門被關上，Thor跟Valkyrie請了一年的長假，跟星際異攻隊來了趟“宇宙自由行”。

又過了一年，今天是十月二十九號。 

金髮神祇提前一天回到了阿斯嘉德，他是來帶大家回家的。 

Thor在宇宙遊歷時發現了原阿斯嘉德的建地在自行修復，他便跟星際異攻隊分別，當他踏上地基時，阿斯嘉德就像跟他們的王更想生命一樣的漸漸恢復生機。 

用地基共享半年的時間，草木茂盛、微風繚繞、水流緩緩流向外層的瀑布，阿斯嘉德成了一個未被開闢的神域。 

在這期間Thor想了很多，他這個神王老實說是失格的，頹廢五年、讓人民活在不安當中，他被怒火與仇恨侵蝕，但真正砍下Thanos的頭後又什麼都沒了，虛無縹緲、作賤自己，唯一的快樂竟是等那一年一次的糖果，真是莫名其妙。 

但現在趟在草皮上，他能感到生命及神力不斷從自己身上串流，他沒有被阿斯嘉德拋棄，反而是他一時拋棄的他的家園，他甚至沒有用無限寶石的力量拯救Loki，想到這，Thor覺得自己也不是個好哥哥。 

但他不會繼續讓自己頹廢下去，阿斯嘉德回來了，他有足夠的時間帶領人民新建家園，中途一定很辛苦，但有什麼比墮落到無法進入英靈殿與家人相聚更痛哭的呢？ 

Thor現在冷靜下來認真想想還真的沒有。 

「你不上來嗎？」Valkyrie看著站在漁港目送他們離開的神王，對方揮了揮手上的風暴戰斧說著，「我明天跟人有約，我明天見到人就回去了。」 

恢復到原本神采飛揚，Thor的金髮不在毛躁打結，閃著原有的金光，漂亮的馬花瓣札在後腦勺，原本像山羊鬍一樣的鬍子也被修建的乾淨俐落，現在的神王Thor比在薩卡星還年輕。 

有了阿斯嘉德半年的灌養，Thor的神力比一年前來的成長迅速，Valkyrie雖然不知道他在地基上發生了什麼事，但她相信Thor是走出五年前的陰霾了。 

「別做傻事，你知道我的意思。」Valkyrie關上船艙，帶領著人民回到那片他們熟悉新生的土地。 

目送飛船離開後，Thor進了屋子，他打掃了地上的灰塵，及自己就寢的房間，他將兩封綠色信封找了出來，他能感應到上面附著的微弱神力，那個每年送糖果的人不是普通人類。 

隔天，萬聖節。 

一大早，金髮神祇在他的床上撿到了一個小男孩。 

更準確一點的說法是逮到一個看起來像小男孩的神明，黑色頭髮灰綠色瞳孔的小孩穿著Thor在熟悉不過的軟戰袍，他原本想拿手上的小刀捅對方的腰窩，結果被裝睡的Thor一把抱進懷裡。 

「為什麼只在萬聖節來找我，還只是送送糖果就走了？」Thor捧著左看右看都只有五六百歲的小朋友Loki，「我想你想到差點把王位送給Valkyrie。」

懷裡的男孩試圖在對方的腰眼上捅上一刀，但就深入個五厘米就進不去了，這不是Thor的肌肉組織變得更密集不然就是以現在的他根本傷不了Thor分毫。 

任命，Loki將手裡的小刀丟在地上，「我說過了，我身體不適。」Loki掙脫Thor的手、下了床，他攤開雙手說著，「多虧了你，我原本養到一千歲的身體沒了，那可花了我兩年的時間。」 

Thor也下了床，他讓Loki坐在自己的手臂上，他暫時不想讓弟弟離自己超過一個手臂長，那會讓他的心刺刺的，將弟弟帶下樓後，Thor弄著一碗早餐麥片給Loki，後者捧著大碗跟湯匙一口一口吃的開心，自己則將隔夜的冷凍比薩加熱當早餐。 

「你想問我是不是又騙你詐死嗎？」吃完麥片的Loki看著Thor，他的眼睛從剛剛就沒有離開自己身上，看起來怪恐怖的，「我原本應該是死了沒錯，但神力保護了我，所以沒死成。」 

「也不是我特別想挑什麼萬聖節，但我的身體幾乎動不了，又只有這天能靈魂出竅，覺得好玩就跑來給你來個鬼壓床。」Loki晃著腳、笑的像剛要完糖果的孩子，不過以Loki的個性應該是剛惡作劇完成。 

「Loki。」Thor盯著弟弟看，盯的Loki覺得無趣，他舉起雙手表示全招了。 

「好啦，只有鬼壓床是騙你的，其他都是真的，原本就想看看阿斯嘉德過得怎麼樣，結果發現你頹廢的像個胖大叔，一氣之下附在別人身上，原本想衝進去揍你一頓，結果被那個酒…喔！不對，那時候的酒鬼是你。」 

Loki抱著肚子笑了幾聲後馬上被Thor捏住臉頰，這才讓他繼續把後續講完。 

「好痛啊！…就被那個女武神問有何貴幹，我隨便變了一箱糖果蒙混過關，然後你猜我回去怎麼了？我的身體能動了，跟阿薩人接觸好像能讓我恢復的更快，我不知道這是什麼詭異的操作，所以我就每年萬聖節都來一次。」 

金髮神祇鬆開了手，他還說又疑問，「可是你中途停了兩年，還有Valkyrie說郵差都是同一個，那個糖果吃起來根本就是阿斯嘉德的傳統糖果，這你可騙不了我，Loki。」 

黑髮男孩嘆了口氣，「我說了我為了養這身體花了兩年，能動是能動，但我只能保持小孩的摸樣，我存了三年的神力就是為了養身體，結果又被你的頹廢樣氣到，現在全沒了。」 

洛基頓了頓，「拜託，那個人是負責這附近的郵差，為什麼我都知道了，你卻不知道…喔！因為你都宅在家裡。」洛基給自己拍拍小手、突破盲點，索爾尷尬的笑了笑。 

「那、弟弟，我可以多抱抱你，抱到你神力恢復為止…不，我們回阿斯嘉德吧！這樣你就不擔心養身體的問題了。」Thor再次給弟弟一個擁抱，這才他將自己的神力傳給了Loki，暖暖的、非常舒服，想將自己泡進暖洋裡，這讓男孩沒法推開或拒絕。 

為了來帶著身體來到這裡，Loki多用神力、造成身體的負擔，要不是Thor裝睡一把抱住他，不然Loki的身體可能都要變成一個短線的木偶。 

但男孩馬上發現Thor說話有語病，「阿斯嘉德？這裡就是阿斯嘉德吧？」 

「我說的是被蘇爾特爾摧毀、我們土生土長的那個阿斯嘉德。」看著Loki一臉不相信的臉，Thor笑著偷親了弟弟一口唇後繼續說，「半年前我發現基地自己在修復，我在上面住了半年，他已經恢復到原本的繁華，只差還沒有任何一棟建築物。」 

黑髮男孩用袖口擦掉嘴上的口水，他想了想，過一年他又離Thor更遠了，真不甘心，「好啊，現在就走，我說過你要賠我那兩年的時間。」 

Thor笑嘻嘻的將幼小的弟弟抱出了房門，他舉起風暴戰斧，準備召喚彩虹橋，他停頓了一下，「你還沒告訴我糖果是怎麼一回事？Loki。」 

Loki看著金髮藍眼的神王，「你覺得呢？除了第一次是假的以外，另外兩次是貨真價實的傳統糖果。」綠色點點集中在Loki的手上，“啪咭”一聲，那包傳統糖果出現在Loki懷裡，「要吃嗎？南瓜口味的。」 

男孩將甜滋滋的糖果送進哥哥的嘴裡，最後也自己塞了一顆，Loki心想著“小時候就你愛吃糖，特地為你學的也猜不出來。” 

金髮神王得到糖果後開啟了彩虹橋，一道白光撒在兩人身上，當Loki再次睜開眼睛時映入眼前的一片綠油油的草地，他吹了聲口哨、讚嘆不已。

惡作劇之神迫不及待的從Thor身上跳下來、躺在地上，雖然很微弱，但他能感受到一股神力在慢慢修復自己的身體。 

「Loki。」Thor坐在Loki身邊，將他壓在身下，蔚藍的眼睛讓Loki撇過頭、閉上眼睛，「你能不能再實現我另一個願望？」 

「我說只實現一個，我冒著身體散掉的風險來看你了，你想都別想。」Loki的眼神有些漂移，他瞄了一眼Thor、又馬上隨便找片葉子盯著，「…如果只是聽聽倒是可以。」 

Thor愣了愣，嘴角慢慢向上仰，他將臉湊近Loki的耳邊、嘀咕了幾句，惡作劇之神的臉染上紅暈，一巴掌將神王的臉壓在草皮上，「想都別想！」 

吃了一嘴草葉的Thor笑了笑，伸手摸著弟弟的後頸，「沒關係，我會想辦法在金宮蓋前讓你答應我。」 

「去你的，Thor．Odinson！」

遠觀的Valkyrie不知道神王在跟他弟弟說些什麼，搞得人家一回家就鬧脾氣，但不管怎麼樣－－

“這句話別紅著耳根說啊，親王陛下。”女武神心裡這麼想著。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 註：Papabubble 是一件西班牙手工糖果的品牌。


End file.
